Angels in the sky
by warrior33
Summary: Gumball and darwin join the U.S air force during WWII, but war is the least of gumballs problems, ever since penny left gumball he started drinking heavily. Can darwin help gumball out of his depression or will he drink drown his emotions forever.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball was in the best mood of his life, he walked with a new found swagger, his aviaters cap was in a crooked position on his head to look cool. His smooth leather jacket was zipped but not all the way up. Oh yes gumball waterson was now an official member of the united states airforce.

"so what do you guys want to do now" asked gumball to his friends who were on either side of him.

"you know the chicks are gonna dig the uniforms" said tobais

"well i'm going home to see mrs. mom, mr. dad, and anais before we leave tomorrow" said darwin

"oh, come on bro have some fun," said gumball

"come on in here first drinks on me" said tobais as he led them into a bar.

As they walked into the bar it got quiet, then the bartender came over to them.

"come on boys drinks on the house" he said cheerily

They stayed in their for a while and when they came out gumball and tobais were so intoxicated that they could barely walk. Darwin who was not a big drinker only had a glass and was now struggling to keep gumball on his feet. Eventually they reached tobais's house and then it was just Gumball and darwin.

"you shouldn't have drunken that much" said darwin as he practically dragged gumball along.

"awww, you now fun" giggled gumball

"alright thats it you can't let see you like this" said darwin as he stopped.

"i don't care" giggled gumball

Darwin pulled gumball over to a bench and sat him down.

"why do you drink so much" asked darwin as he sat down next to him.

"aww, you know i'm just having fun" he said

"you know you always say that but each time it gets less and less convincing" replied darwin

Gumball sighed and he looked down at his feet.

"penny" was all he could mutter.

Penny had broken up with gumball a month ago and had got together with some english fly boy in the 103rd, gumball had started drinking heavily since then.

"come on man you have to get over her, i mean there are plenty of other girls, like maggie or bobbi come on" yelled darwin

Gumball rubbed his forhead trying to get rid of the massive head ache that was forming.

"yeah i know i don't know why i can't, its just so hard for some reason" said gumball

"will you atleast try to cut down on the drinkning...for me man"

"okay, i'll try" he said as he stood up "come on lets go moms waiting for us"

**The following morning**

Gumball stretched as he awoke, he got out of bed and remembered that he needed to leave early today if he wanted to catch his flight to england. He got dressed and went down the stairs. When he got down the steps darwin was already down stairs saying goodbye.

"ahh, there you are" said nicole as she walked over to him, her cheeks were red from crying. She walked over to him and engulfed him in a rib crushing hug.

"mom, mom its okay really i'm gonna be fine" said gumball as he pulled himself out of her grasp.

Tears started to stream down her face, "oh i'm sorry your right, its just its hard to let my boys go" she said as she dabbed her left eye with a tissue.

"we'll write you all the time okay" said darwin

"please don't go" cried anais

"its okay we'll be back i promise" said gumball

"dad are you going to come tell us goodbye" asked gumball

Richard was sitting on the couch watching TV, "aww, but i'm watching my show" he complained

He really didn't get the concept of going off to war and the possibility that they might not come back, but gumball wasn't mad he knew that his father wasn't really smart so he just ignored it.

"alright guys i guess we'll be going" said gumball as he left the house and closed the door.

As darwin drove towards the air port gumball stared back at the house until it faded into the distance.

**Airbase on the english coast**

"alright ladies" yelled a burly sergeant "you are now under my command so what i say goes"

He walked over to gumball and yelled in his face

"did i make myself clear private"

"yes sir" he yelled back

"good, now dismissed" he yelled

Gumball picked up his duffel bag that he kept his stuff in and moved into his assigned tent. As he went through his stuff he pulled out a small glass of liquor he looked around him fast and popped the cork off the bottle, again he looked around him. He stared at the glass for a moment before he dumped it out on the floor of the tent.

"not today" he said to himself.

After he was done he crashed on his bunk and tried to sleep.

It seemed that he had just fallen asleep when he was being shook awake.

"come on rookie gear up we're takin' off in five minutes" said a man with a heavy british accent.

Gumball struggled to get out of bed and get his gear on. He barely got to his plane in time, most of the planes were already started.

"what took you so long" asked darwin through the com.

"i fell asleep" he replied

"cut the chatter we're about to take off" yelled the sergeant.

Gumball started the plane's engine, he waited to push up on his throttle until the person in front of him went, after that he went down the runway and pulled down on his stick causing his plane to soar off the runway. He then leveled his plane into formation with the others.

"alright guys this is it we're goin' all the way this time" said the sergeant "we'll be escorting the 103rd bomb group over germany"

Gumball cringed at the name of the 103rd, the last thing he wanted to do was escort the guy who stole penny.

"hey watterson you okay" asked the man in the plane next to him.

"huh, oh yeah i'm fine its nothing" he said

"aright then lets go then" said the sergeant as he banked left, one after another they banked left with him.

Gumball sent a silent prayer to god, _please let me come back safe, and please let that bastard from the 103rd die_

* * *

**Well i hoped you enjoyed, and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

"anyone see the bombers" asked the sergeant.

"negative sir" said the man in the plane above gumball.

"hey look" said gumball.

"what" asked darwin.

"three o'clock low" said gumball.

"alright lets go" said the sergeant as he banked right.

Every one banked right with the sergeant.

"watterson go let know we're friendlies" said the sergeant

Gumball was confused, he didn't know whether he ment him or darwin.

"ugh, the blue one" grumbled the sergeant.

"yes sir" said gumball as he flew over to the lead bomber.

Gumball flew right next to the bomber and waved at the pilot in the cockpit.

"all clear sir, they know were friendlies" said gumball.

The other planes fell into formation around the bombers.

"you see anything" asked gumball

"negative, but keep your eyes peeled they're here" said sergeant.

"hey, look up there three o'clock high" said darwin.

Gumball looked and saw what looked like hundreds of little black dots coming towards them.

"hold formation until i give the order to break" said sergeant.

The enemy pilots were now so close he could make out the figures of the pilots in the cockpits.

"break, break" yelled sergeant.

Gumball pulled back on his stick causing his plane to ascend, and he then pushed up on his throttle so he could dive down on the german planes. Gumball got a plane in his cross hairs and he fired, the plane erupted in flames and it started to spiral out of control and plumet towards the ground. Gumball banked a hard left and shot at another. One bullet made contact with the enemy planes engine and it started to smoke, gumball then leveled off and followed it and tried to finish it off.

"come on pretty boy stay still" said gumball

The enemy plane banked left and fired at a bomber.

"oh hell no" said gumball.

Gumball banked a hard left and fired at the plane, it exploded only a couple of yards away from the bomber. Gumball had to pull up on his stick hard to avoid hitting the bomber.

"oh shit" said gumball as he looked at the metal plating of the cockpit, it had multiple dents in it from the shrapnel when the enemy plane exploded. (shrapnel is small bits of metal) One of the pieces had imbedded its self in the small space in between his legs. Gumball was amazed that it hadn't hit him. He couldn't think about how lucky he was, because he had a german plane on him.

"someone get this guy off of me" yelled gumball.

"hold on i'm coming" said darwin.

Gumball was forced to bank right because of a falling bomber. Bullets peppered around the cockpit.

"shit, where the hell are you" yelled gumball.

"bank left now" yelled darwin.

Its not like he had much of a choice, he was forced to do that any way because of a plummiting german fighter. Gumball heard gunshots and then the german fighter exploded.

"thanks buddy" said gumball.

"your welcome" replied darwin.

"aright guys the bombers are on their own from here" said sergeant

Gumball turned his plane around and followed the rest of them back to the airbase.

**At the airbase**

Gumball hopped out of his plane and walked over to darwin with the peice of shrapnel in his hand.

"dude look at this" said gumball.

"what is it" asked darwin as he hopped to the ground.

"this landed right in between my legs and didn't even touch me" he said

"dude if thats not luck then i don't now what is" said darwin.

Gumball tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"come on lets get somthing to eat" said gumball as he walked off.

They eventually made it over to the mess hall where they ate some lunch and talked to some people. When they were done they made their way over to their tent.

"wow, i can't believe we've already flown our first mission, i can't wait to go on the next" said gumball

"hey don't get too greedy, you might die on one of those missions" said darwin as he got out pen and paper.

"who you writing to" asked gumball.

"mrs. mom, and maybe carrie" he said as he started to write.

"yeah i should probably write to them as well" said gumball as he sat down.

After he finished composing the letter he folded it up and dropped it in the box out side the tent. The mail man would come and pick them up, then mail them. His letter mostly told his mom about how he was doing and what had happened to him when he flew with the bombers.

Gumball walked back into the tent layed on his bunk and tried to get some sleep.

**The following morning**

"rise in shine shit heads" yelled someone.

Gumball stretched and rubbed his eyes then saw the sergeant in the door way of the tent.

"we're going up again, gear up" he yelled.

Gumball got out of his bunk and got dressed.

"hey rookie you better get ready fast if you want to eat" said some guy with an english accent.

"thanks" said gumball as he got his pants on.

Gumball rushed over to the mess hall and shoveled down his food.

"jeez, waterson what have you not eat in weeks" joked a man next to him.

"i don't want to be late for briefing" said gumball with a mouthfull of eggs.

"let me tell you a secret rookie" said the man as he stopped eating.

"the sergeant doesn't really give a shit if you're late or not, he acts like he cares so he can play with you rookies"

"oh" said gumball feeling stupid.

Gumball stopped shoveling down his food and enjoyed his meal. After he was done he walked over to the briefing room with the other guys talking as they went. When they made it to the brief room he sat down next to darwin.

"okay shut the hell up" yelled the sergeant.

The room fell silent and everyone faced the sergeant.

"we've been called up to provide air cover for a ground operation on the german coast.

Some of the men cheered others stayed silent, gumball looked to his right and saw the man next to him pull out a flask. Gumball then had a strong urge to drink. He turned and looked at darwin, he was turned facing the sergeant paying attention to the details of the mission. Gumball leaned over to the man.

"hey can i have some of that" whispered gumball

The man handed it over to him without hesitation, gumball looked over at darwin who was still turned away. Gumball quiuickly guzzled down half of it and then gave it back to the man.

"alright ladies lets get to it" said sergeant.

Gumball walked out of the breif room and walked towards his plane, he didn't know why but he felt extremly happy and gung-ho. He walked along meerily and got in his plane.

_This is gonna be so fuckin awsome._Thought gumball to himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball got in his plane and started the engine, just like last time he waited for the plane in front of him to start moving before he pushed up on his throttle. Gumballs plane soared off of the runway and over the trees. Gumball flew into formation with the other planes and waited for the rest of the planes to fall into formation.

"alright men you know the deal, go in and get the job done" said the sergeant.

Gumball wanted to make a wise crack or something, probably because of the alcohol, but decided against it the last thing he needed was darwin or some of the other guys catching on to the fact that he had downed half a canteen of liquor. Instead he just kept his mouth shut and followed everyone else to the objective point.

When they arrived they saw the battle raging below.

"would you look at that" said gumball as he flew over the battle.

"anybody see the jerries" asked the sergeant.

"no i don't ssee none" said the man in the plane below him with a deep southern drawl.

"bostwick, kenny stay up here and keep your eyes peeled for jerry planes" said sergeant "the rest of you guys lets give them germans on the ground hell"

Gumball banked left and dove down towards a moving german tiger tank.

"come on you little fucker" said gumball as he laid down the trigger.

The machine guns on the wings of his plane roarded to life firing bullet after bullet into the enemy tank. He had been holding it down for a good ten seconds before the tank blew up, gumball pulled back hard on his stick to avoid getting hit by the shrapnel of the explosion.

"did you see that shit blow" yelled gumball as he soared back into the sky.

"congratulation son you just killed yourself a tank" said the sergeant.

Together they mowed down german soldiers on the ground and blew up the german tanks and vehicles.

"alright boys lets head back we've beat them up enough" said the sergeant.

Gumball banked right to follow everyone else back to base.

"hey you Watterson" said the man with the southern accent.

"yeah what" said gumball.

"that was some mighty fine flyin' I saw there, both of you" he said.

"thanks" gumball said.

"names jeff" he said.

"well thanks jeff I appreciate the complement" said Darwin.

"yeah me too" said gumball.

Gumball was barely finished with his sentence when the plane on his left exploded.

"what the hell happened" yelled the sergeant.

"six o'clock high" yelled jeff.

Gumball turned his head and looked up and sure enough there were about a dozen or so german planes flying over them.

"break, break" yelled the sergeant.

Gumball broke left and turned around to face the oncoming germans. The enemy planes were now diving and firing on him and the other planes. He laid down the trigger and fired on the oncoming german planes. some of the bullets he fired made contact with a plane causing it do dive suddenly. Gumball decided to dive after it to finish it off, he soon realized his mistake as two german fighters were now right behind him firing away at his plane.

"shit, someone come and get these guys off of me" yelled gumball.

"hang on buddy I'm coming" said Darwin.

"wow what's this the second time I've had to save your ass" said Darwin as he fired at the german planes.

"shut up and get these guys off of me" said gumball.

One of the planes behind gumball exploded.

"alright that's one down, bank right and I'll try and hit him" said Darwin.

"okay buddy don't fail me now" said gumball as banked right.

Instead of hearing the plane behind him explode he heard the glass of his canopy cracking and breaking.

"what the hell is going on" yelled gumball as bullets continued to pepper on his plane and the glass continuing to crack.

"shit this guy is good" said Darwin.

"what the fuck do you mean get this guy off of me" yelled gumball.

Gumball was freaking out his glass was just about broken and there were now visible dents in his plane.

"Darwin hurry the fuck up i'm starting to lose power" yelled gumball.

"you're going to have to dive and then bank left so he doesn't blow up your plane" said Darwin.

"i'm trusting you man" said gumball.

Gumball dived and then banked left, however when he did his plane sputtered and started to stall.

"shit, i'm stalling" yelled gumball.

"hang on" said Darwin.

The glass on gumball canopy shattered and the glass crashed onto him, and if that wasn't bad enough his plane started to dive out of control due to the stall.

"shit, shit, shit" said gumball.

Finally the plane behind gumball exploded, however he wasn't out of trouble yet, he still needed to gain control over the plane. Right before he lost all control and crashed into the ground gumball managed to get the engine to go again and he pulled up.

"holy shit, it doesn't get much closer than that" said gumball.

Darwin didn't respond, and gumball wondered why he was acting like he was.

"hey everything okay" asked gumball.

"yeah i'm fine, lets regroup with the others" said Darwin.

Gumball thought he could pick up some anger in his voice. He decided not to say anything and followed him back to the others. When they got back to were the rest of their squad they were shocked, out of the twenty that took off now only six remained.

"them jerries sure got us good" said jeff.

Gumball didn't respond nor did anybody else. He didn't respond because the fact that he could have been him that were one of the one shot down was just terrifying. Nobody spoke a word the entire way back to base.

When they got back to base gumball went strait back to his tent and changed out of his gear. He wanted to put the last battle behind him, it wasn't so much the fact that a lot of people died it was more the fact that he was almost among those who died.

"hey man whats up" said gumball as he put on a white tank top.

"nothing much" he said as he sat on his bunk and opened up a book.

"how you feel" asked Darwin nodding at the cuts on him from the glass.

"like hammered shit" said gumball as he walked over to his bed.

He was dog tired and despite the fact it was only two o'clock in the afternoon he wanted to sleep the rest of the day.

"bet the alcohol helped make you feel like that" said Darwin not looking up from his book.

"what" yelled a shocked gumball.

"oh please, you can't honestly think I didn't know about that" said Darwin as he closed his book.

"how the hell did you find out" asked gumball.

"oh come on i'm pretty sure they could smell the alcohol on your breath all the way in berlin.

"well i'm sorry okay, I just really needed a drink" said gumball.

"I don't give a shit, you said you would try" yelled Darwin.

"yeah well guess what, I aint fuckin' perfect i'm going to screw up" yelled gumball.

Darwin just shook his head slowly and walked towards the exit of the tent.

"where the hell you think you're going" yelled gumball.

"anywhere away from you at the moment" he said as he left the tent.

Gumball sighed and fell back onto his bed.

"wow, i really fucked this one up" said gumball to himself.

* * *

**i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
